


Crushes Pt. 2

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cisco ships them so much, Drunk flirting, F/F, Mutual Pining, caitlin is still a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"So, when's the next date?""Cisco! It wasn't a date!""You keep telling yourself that....""Cisco!!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Crushes Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, when's the next date?" Cisco asks Caitlin, spinning around in his chair to face her.

"Cisco! It wasn't a date!" Caitlin exclaims and starts her search for the thing that she was looking for in Cisco's workshop.

"You keep telling yourself that..."

"Cisco!!" Caitlin says in a harsh whisper, in fear that anyone could walk past Cisco's workshop and hear their conversation. "I am leaving, now please drop this okay. There is nothing between me and Iris." Caitlin says before leaving the room with the item in her hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin groans in frustration and practically slams her head down on the desk. "Everything okay in here?" A voice from behind her asks. Caitlin ponders lifting her head for a moment before just raising her arm and giving the person behind her a thumbs down. A soft laugh soon follows and that's when Caitlin realizes Iris is the person behind her.

"C'mon, lift your head, maybe I can help?" Iris suggests, peering over Caitlin's shoulder at the work she has on her computer. "Okay never mind, I am not smart enough for any of the things on that computer." Iris says a minute later, causing Caitlin to laugh and finally lift her head. Caitlin notices how close Iris was to her after turning her head a bit. She was positive that Iris could tell that she was staring so she pulled away only to remember the other desk behind her. "It's not that difficult to understand, I'm sure you could figure it out if you put your mind to it." Caitlin replies, finally turning her head to look at her computer screen. 

"Oh really, says the smartest woman in the room." Iris giggles when she pulls back to stand up correctly.

"Says the prettiest person in the room." Caitlin replies barely allowing her brain to process the words that just came out of her mouth. "Oh, um, uh-"

"Don't forget about yourself, and in my eyes I say that your very pretty too." Caitlin is unaware of the sound on heels leaving the room, hell she's pretty sure she just stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Caitlin? Are you okay?"

Caitlin looks over to see Joe standing there in the doorway, staring at her. 

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, do you need something?" Caitlin responds, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Can you go over these new prints for me, they're from the new meta we just caught. I would ask Barry but he's been busy lately, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about uh-"

"Iris?"

"No.......yes. How do you always know?"

"It's the look. I'll talk to you later, Cait."

"Stupid look", Caitlin mutters to herself before returning to the work on her computer and sighing deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, go over what happened one more time and slow down, I already get enough fast talking from Barry, I don't need it from you too." Cisco says as he shifts on Caitlin's couch.

"Ugh, fine. Iris called me pretty."

"Okay, great, so why are we here at your apartment eating popcorn and ice cream?" Cisco asks her before eating some more ice cream.

"Because, one, I don't know what this means and two, I want to ask her out on a date."

Cisco gasps loudly, "Yes! I have waited for this day for three years! Where's my phone, I already have this planned out."

"Three- what?! Cisco! I don't even know if she likes me like that. And will you stop planning my love life?!" Caitlin exclaims staring at her best friend with a wild look.

"What? You don't just call your friends pretty, I don't call Barry handsome."

"In female friendships you do and stop lying to me because you have called him handsome before. Please, Cisco! I need your help." Caitlin pleaded with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll help but it wasn't my fault, it was an undercover mission, I've told you this countless times!"

"Yeah, okay Cisco." Caitlin says with a smirk before eating some popcorn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's an early morning at S.T.A.R. Labs when Caitlin stumbles in with a coffee in hand and sunglasses over her face.

"You and Cisco have fun last night?" Iris asks, her voice way to perky and loud for Caitlin's hangover at the moment. Caitlin sighs before plopping down in the seat next to Iris, taking off her glasses and laying her head on Iris's shoulder. "I will never ever drink with Cisco Ramon ever again."

Iris laughs and runs a hand through Caitlin's hair, "Sure you won't. I say that every time too and it never happens." 

Out of nowhere, Caitlin starts laughing really hard. "Cait, are you okay?" Iris asks, concern laced in her voice. Caitlin lifts her head and looks directly at Iris, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a doctor so does that mean I can check you out?" Caitlin's eyebrows raise as she leans back in her chair.

"Oh my god. Are you still drunk from last night?" Iris asks, a small smile on her lips.

Caitlin giggles before she responds, "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

"Wow, okay, come on, get up let's go." Iris says taking Caitlin's hand and standing up. "Oohh, where are we going? Back to yours?" Iris laughs out loud at that and sits Caitlin down on the gurney in the med bay, "No, you are going to sleep, clearly you didn't get all of the alcohol out of your system last night." Caitlin giggles again at Iris's words as she lays down on the bed, "I know a way we could get it out of my system, but it involves less clothes."

"Caitlin! Oh my god, what am I going to do with you?" Iris says as she finds a blanket and lays it over Caitlin. "Go out with me." Caitlin mutters quietly. 

"Huh?"

"I said go out on a date with me, it's the reason why Cisco thought it'd be a good idea to teach me bad pickup lines, and why I possibly had some liquid courage this morning so I could do this." "Ask me out on a date?" "Yeah, I like you a lot Iris, I don't know what I would do without you." Caitlin whispers before falling asleep. Iris sighs, smiling at the sight in front of her before leaving the med bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caitlin wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee in her face. Iris is there, holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of water, "You pick, sleeping beauty." Caitlin reaches for the water first, "Never drink in the morning when you were drinking the night before, ugh, it's the worst. Thank you." Iris chuckled, "You can thank me by telling me more about this date you asked me to go on with you."

"I asked you out on a date?! I'm so sorry I-" "It's okay, I've kind of been meaning to ask you on one for a while now." Iris says cutting her off, with a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh, really? I, um, actually didn't have anything planned, I didn't think you would say yes." Caitlin messes with the water bottle in her hand and stares at the ground.

"Well, lucky for you, I just bought us two tickets to the movies tonight, that is if you still would like to go out with me?"

"Yes! Sorry, but yes, I would still like to go out with you." Iris smiles at Caitlin before taking her hand and leading them out of the med bay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who knew I only had to get you drunk for you and Iris to get together."

"Really, Cisco?"

"I had a whole plan and everything, wasted opportunities man, it's depressing."


End file.
